True Love Never Fades
by DramaticFanaticPrincess
Summary: Persephone thinks Hades doesn't love her anymore. is it true? FIRST STORY please read and review, flames accepted.
1. It will pass

**Hades/Persephone**

**I have for some reason fallen in love with Hades/Persephone for a few minutes maybe hours so I took advantage of that to create my first story. I'm thinking about continuing but I need at least 1 review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Flames accepted since they'll help me become a better writer.**

**

* * *

**

Persephone, the beautiful queen of the underworld, was in her and Hade's bedroom sitting on the blood red bed, frowning with her arms crossed. Suddenly Hades opened the door and walked in and saw how sad his wife was.

"What's wrong, dear?" he asked worried. But Persephone turned away from him, but not soon enough because Lord Hades saw the tear that trickled down her cheek. He sat beside her and cupped her chin with his hand and made her look at him. As soon as she saw his dark eyes and angelic features (she hated when people thought he was supposed to look like he looked in the movie "Hercules") she broke down crying, he pulled her into his embrace and she started sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

He asked again "what's wrong, dear?" She was calm enough to splutter out the words that broke the God of the underworld's heart "You don't love me anymore!" some think that Persephone stays with Hades because she was forced since she ate the pomegranate seeds but in truth she actually does love him, with all her heart.

"What!" he roared. "Of course I love you, why would you ever think otherwise!" Hades really didn't understand. What gave her such an absurd idea?

Persephone continued crying "ever since you met that Maria character you never even have second thoughts about me, even after more than 70 years after her death you're still mourning over her!" she whispered the last part " face it, you just don't love me".

And more tears fell from her eyes. Hades stood up and his arms went slack by his side. His wife actually thought he didn't love her?

"Persephone," he started "you know mortals, sometimes there is a mortal that you love but trust me I won't love her forever, it's just that…" but he was at a loss for words, what was god and mortal love? But then he found what he was looking for and knelt in front of her "it will pass" apparently that wasn't the right thing to say. "IT WILL PASS? When?" She asked hysterically.

That was when Hades realized he still loved Maria, but he loved Persephone much more. And so he was able to answer her question. Hades said, "It just did." He grabbed his wife and kissed her with as much passion as he could. Persephone melted in his arms, the scene was cheesy but they were alive before it the word cheesy was even used so it doesn't matter, she knew he wasn't lying and kissed him back. They fell on the bed and the rest is best left unsaid. But they knew they loved each other.

* * *

**Should Persephone get pregnant with her and Hades first child? if yes what gender should it be and name suggestions appreciated. and PLEASE tell me if i'm horrible.**


	2. something weird is happening here

**Hey guys thanks if you reviewed! This chapter is going to be about Nico because I'm kind of stuck. it is going to be kind of short too. ****You guys have to tell me what you want in certain parts, would it be a normal pregnancy or would the baby appear out of a weird magical place? And how should Demeter find out. Give me your idea and I might twist it a bit to fit the plot. And **_**shadow warrior360**_** said it should fall in love with a god later on what do you guys think?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Nico Di Angelo had been in the Hades cabin in camp half-blood when he got extremely bored. There was so many new campers that the camp was starting to feel crowded. Thalia was of with the hunters, Grover was hanging out with Juniper, and it was to gross being near Percy and Annabeth now that their together. After a few minutes Nico decided to visit his father in the underworld, the last time he visited was about three months ago so maybe something exciting happened while he was away.

Nico ran toward the east cabin wall and disappeared into the shadows a few seconds later he was in the lobby of DOA recording studios. "Hey, Charon" Nico said as he walked toward the elevator, even though he could just pop in the underworld he preferred taking the elevator/death boat. Charon gave him a tight smile "Son if Hades," he said sweetly as he walked form behind his desk"I'm glad your still alive." 'NOT' Nico thought. " I asume you're going to see Lord Hades." Charon said. "Yep" Nico responded popping the "P". "since your going to see your dad could you mention my raise?" he asked hopefully. 'Probably not' Nico thought but said "sure" instead. They entered the elevator with the dead that were lucky enough to get in and Nico pressed the button marked 'underworld' while Charon pushed away the poor souls trying to get a free ride. Don't ask what the other buttons were.

They crossed the polluted river Styx and came up to the shore which had a poisonous glow, which Nico didn't seem to mind at all. "Hey C-dog!" Nico said as he passed Cerberus who was guarding the doors. Cerberus looked at Nico with his got-any-red-rubber-balls-like-Annabeth look. "Sorry," Nico said with a sad smile "but I'll ask Annabeth if she has any left when I see her again" and he continued walking, passing the fields of punishment-you probably don't want to know what it looks like- the fields of asphodel- it was better than the fields of punishment but Nico thought is kind of boring, and Elysium- that's definately where you want to go when you die, until he reached his dad's castle. It was huge, with gigantic towers and walls made of midnight black rocks with gruesome images carved on it and bronze gates so polished it shined, two dead skeletons with Yankees jacket from the civil war were guards. Nico smiled as he crossed Persephone's garden. It wasn't your usual garden. When Nico said garden you might have thought it had beautiful exotic flowers with an opening over-head to let the sun in, but it wasn't that. The garden did have some beautiful plants but, they were all looking gloomy and instead of garden gnomes there were a bunch of statues, all were specialy made by passed the guards who let him in without a word. He walked toward the throne room where his father usually is even though he has a throne in Olympus.

"My son!" Hades greeted Nico. He had been much nicer since Nico played a major role in the war and every one thought his son was awesome- he couldn't help being a little proud. "Hey dad!" Nico said bowing "Lady Persephone" he said respectfully bowing at the feet of the queen of the underworld. "Hello, Nico" she said smiling at him. Whoa! Back up, Persephone smiled at him? What in his dad's name happened to her? "Something wrong dear" Persephone asked Nico concerned. "No i-im fin-n-ne" he responded shaken. Something was definitely wrong if she was being genuinely nice to him. "Just wanted to know if anything exciting happened, I'm so bored" he said. "Nothing exciting happened but you're welcome to stay here" Hades said in his gruff voice. Nico walked to the room he had in the palace and plopped down on the black emperor sized bed. Something strange was going on.

**What do you guys think? Well tell me what you think in a review! They make me so happy! AND I REALLY NEED A BETA someone please help me in that department. And for some reason it doesn't work when I do the e-mail to add Persephone as a character. **

**Random question: who's read **_**The 39 Clues**_** or **_**The Hunger Games**_**? **

* * *

**update. December, 28**

**So, I didn't completely redo the chapter but I kind of revised it. if you find any grammar or spelling mistakes please point them out. My brain automaticaly changes any grammatical mistakes in my head so i usually can't find them. That's probably why I get horrible grades on revising and editing tests unless they're multiple choice. Oh, they added Persephone as a character! By the way, I think this will probably be set between TLO and TLH.**


	3. YOU'RE WHAT?

**Hey guys, thanks if your still sticking with the story. I know I said I would update by Christmas but I couldn't:( My friend and I finally finished the script! I know this is a super short chapter, I just wanted to add one more chapter this year. happy New Years!**

Persephone couldn't believe it, after oh, so many millennium it finally happened! Now, Persephone wasn't human so she didn't need those plastic sticks to find out that she was pregnant, she just knew_. __ Is that why I was nice to Nico? _ She asked herself. It probably was those cursed hormones.

After she danced with joy (in her mind of course) Persephone thought about how she was going to tell Hades. _Would he be excited or, would he think that it would be too much to have a child? _ And of course, what would she tell her mother. Demeter would most definitely not be pleased, or would she? Her mother's mind was so well… weird. Persephone always wondered about what was going on in her mother's mind.

As you might already know, those pregnancy symptoms affect goddess' which means they get food cravings too and right now she could really go for a pickle with peanut butter, yum.

* * *

Hades was very confused. His dear wife has been acting very strange lately. Just a few minutes ago he had seen her eating a pickle with peanut butter, yuck!

"Da_d?" his son Nico called. "Yes, son" Hades responded. "I think there's something wrong with Persephone." Nico said while wringing his wrists. Nico's eyebrows were furrowed and he looked a bit concerned. "Sh_e's been acting really weird," he said "She even smiled at me!" Hades gave a hearty laugh. Even though it was strange for Persephone to be nice to Nico, Hades thought his son's actions toward it were hilarious. "oh, son," he chuckled "I am sure your step-mother is fine"and he dismissed Nico without a second thought. Moments later he saw Persephone walk towards him. "Dear, can we talk" She asked cautiously. "Of course" Hades answered and followed her to their bedroom.

* * *

Even though his father seemed to not have cared about what Nico had said it still bothered Nico. Most people might think he was over reacting. But those people didn't live with Persephone for practically half the year. Persephone never smiled at Nico, Never. Actually, Nico couldn't even remember a time when she was nice to him at all. She despised him, she probably wouldn't even notice if he disappeared. So, for her to smile at him meant something had to be seriously wrong. And Nico decided to get to the bottom of it. _Time to spy _he thought with a smirk.

Nico tip-toed down the halls of the gloomy castle towards Hades and Persephone's room. when he reached the door he pressed his ears to it. "first, you have to promise not to be mad." He heard the devil's wife herself say on the other side of the door. "I promise." His dad vowed. "Well, um, I'm not sure how to say this," Persephone said unsure. "So, I will just tell you, Okay?" Nico could almost see her biting her lip and looking at her hands. "I'mpregnant" She rushed out. "What did you say, dear?" Hades asked. "I. am. pregnant." She said again slowly.

Nico burst through the door, freaking out. "WHAT?" He screamed. Hades looked at his wife shell shocked. "How?" he asked. Persephone sighed and took both of Hades hand in her's, a lone tear trickled down her face, Nico couldn't tell if it was a sad or a happy tear. "That's Aphrodite's department" She said trying to lighten the mood with a joke. "I'm gonna be a big brother?" Nico asked them. _should I be happy or sad _he asked himself.

Nico slowly backed out of the room. that's too much for someone to take in in one day.

**My computer's internet isn't working so i'm on my dads computer. I hope you don't hate me for writing such a super short chapter and taking so long to update.  
**

**PS: If you like Nico go read _In Which Nico Needs Help _and _In Which Elizabeth Needs Help. _  
**


	4. note

Okay, I'm deleting this story and starting a different one just about the two children and Nico. I really hate this story because it's horrible! Check back soon to see if I've uploaded the new story which currently does not have a name.

~thedancingprincess


End file.
